Englishman in an American College
by JadeUchiha01
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has moved to Amercia to attend college. It isnt just full of Americans, this college is international. His counselor places him in french class due to being more well rounded.First story. reviews plz USUK FRUK etc
1. Chapter 1: Annoying American

Starting at an American College didn't seem so bad. Although for an Englishman it seemed like a horrible , ugh, no, don't get me started with their manners! Not only is this college full of Americans there are also students from around the world. I cannot say that I will be able to get along with them.

Walking around, taking a look around the large campus. "Bloody hell will I be able to find my way around on my first day!" I said quite irritated at myself. "Have no fear the hero is here! My names Alfred F. Jones the self proclaimed hero!" The loud dirty blonde jock said with much enthusiasm. I simply walked away. "H-Hey! Where are you going! I thought you needed some help finding you classes!" Alfred said jogging to catch up to me. "Away from a loud mouth such as you" I responded not thinking to even stop. "Hey man that was harsh... You have an accent! Are you uh... are you Australian?" Alfred asked curiously. That was it. I turn around to be face to face with the annoying American. "No. I am not bloody Australian! I am a British gentleman now if you excuse me I have some classes to find!" I said scowling turning back around to walk away but a hand grabbed my shoulder pulling me harshly back around. "Hey dude. I don't know what your problem is but don't take it out on me. Since I'm the hero I'm forgiving you. Now show me you schedule so I can help you find your class and probably help you find your dorm."Alfred said as he looked down at my luggage. Sighing. "Fine." Knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer. I handed my schedule over to Alfred. I watched him as he briefly looks over my schedule, after he hands the schedule back to me. "So your first class is math. You have math class with a friend of mine. His name is Yao." Alfred said. "Yao? It sounds... Chinese..." I said thinking a bit. "Hahaha, that's right. He is Chinese, you must be psychic or something man!" Alfred said being enthusiastic about pretty much everything. I groaned, hoping things couldn't get any worse. I walked into my math class hoping that not everyone would be as annoying as that... that imbecile! The bell rung and everyone rushed into the classroom and I took a seat which seemed the most isolated from everyone. The teacher had walked in and stepped in front of the class behind the large desk. "Good morning class. My name is Mr. Jackson, your math teacher. Please get to know the people around you. You will have to work with partners every now and then." The male teacher said. I sighed and fiddled a bit with my fingers. A man came up to my desk. "Herro, My name is Yao, aru." The man had his hair tied up in a low ponytail which lay on his shoulder. "Ello, My names Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you, Yao" I nod curtly and politely. "So where are you from? I am from China, aru." Yao said smiling politely. "Well, I am from Great Britain. So Yao tell me about yourself?" I asked. "I love to cook stir fry, Chow Mein is my specialty aru." Yao replied happily. "I-I like cooking too. I-I'm an Englishman whom likes tea and scones" I replied back smiling. We talked a bit more before the school bell rang loudly. I grabbed my bag and walked out. Then the time came to the very class I despised oh so very much. As soon as I walked in I immediately knew I was going to hate the counselor whom forced me into this class. "Bonjour, Nice too meet you. My name is Mrs. Pissarro" Said the young female teacher. "Please take a seat! Class will begin shortly, May I have your name?" Mrs. Pissarro asked. "My name is Arthur Kirkland" I responded taking a seat in the back next to the window. Loud laughs could be heard from outside. And three guys burst in, an albino with red eyes, a guy with chocolate brown hair and eyes and tanned skin, and lastly a guy with long wavy shoulder width hair, shining blue eyes and peach colored skin.


	2. Chapter 2: Persistent Frenchman

Recap:

Loud laughs could be heard from outside. And three guys burst in, an albino with red eyes, a guy with chocolate brown hair and eyes and tanned skin, and lastly a guy with long wavy shoulder width hair, shining blue eyes and peach colored skin.

The blonde noticed me and stared straight at me, for a while. And the other two seemed to take noticed and started giggling and whispering to each other. Then the chocolate haired man took a seat in front of me. After the albino haired man took a seat diagonal from my seat. The blonde stared at them for a while before smirking and sitting right next to me. I felt trapped. All three turned to face me, but I merely turned to look outside the window. "Nobody ignores the awesome me!" I heard one of them yell. "Calm down amigo, we just need to get his attention." The other one said. "Bonjour," Another one said. I turned around scowling. "I don't belong in this bloody class," They all blink. "Excusez-moi?" The blonde man asked. "I'm sorry but I don't speak frog." I turned to look out the window once again, and they all snickered but the blonde whom just frowned. "Francis amigo, he seems to have something against the French." The chocolate haired man said. "Kesesese, irony is that he is in a French class." The albino haired man snickered. I turn around once again. "Wankers, you do know I can hear you, I'm right here." Scowls. "Why do you detest the French so much, mon cher?" Francis asked curiously. "None of your business, frog." I snapped back. I glanced back to see them all smirk at me. "Ohoho, you are not trying to play hard to get with moi? Are you?" Francis seemed to be getting it the wrong idea now. "W-What?" I choked out. The snicker a bit more before the teacher began class. Mrs. Pissarro wasn't all that bad she was just trying to do her job. But, as an Englishman I could not pronounce the French words at all and completely massacred their language. The bell rang and I packed my things, going around the three, heads out the class. I was a bit relieved seeing Alfred outside waiting for me. "So where is my Physical education class?" I asked. "In the gym of course!" Alfred answered. He walked me to the gym chattering about something about being a hero and saving lives. I sighed and walked into the gym. "Bonjour, mon petite lapin!~" That voice. I turn around to see Francis smirking seductively. "I am not a bloody rabbit." I growled. "Ohoho? I thought you said you didn't know French, we have not covered the little rabbit phrase in class non?~" Francis said in a sly way. I was taken aback. "W-well, I um... " I stuttered not knowing what to say. "What is the matter? Cat caught you tongue non?" Francis said. "O-Oh belt up and sod off, bloody frog." I growled. Francis put on his best seductive smirk, "How about we go into the locker room and change each other's clothes oui?" Francis winks. "Bloody hell no," I said rather bluntly and turn around to walk off. "But Mon cher, we have the same Physical Education class together!~" The Frenchman said grabbing a hold of my shoulder. "So? What does it matter?" I said with an annoyed tone. "It matters because I will be your partner in gym." Francis said quite satisfied with himself. "Do I not have a say in this?" I asked twitching a bit. "Non, I already claimed you as my partner." Francis said with a sly smirk on his face. "WHAT!" I yelled. "Mon cher, no need to yell, my ears are sensitive and beautiful. I do not wish to become deaf." Francis whined. I growled at him. Now I am stuck with a Frenchman for the remaining of this class, things weren't looking up for me. I rub my temple obviously stressed. "What the bloody hell do you want from me frog? Why don't you just leave me alone and mind your own damn business?" I demanded to know. The Frenchman leaned in closer, assuming he was going to say it in my ear I did not move. But he did the unexpected and kissed my cheek. Quickly I jumped back. "W-What the bloody hell are you thinking frog!" I growled angrily. Francis smirked. "Oh? And what is petite lapin thinking now?" Francis purred out.


	3. Chapter 3: The Short Chapter

Recap:

The Frenchman leaned in closer, assuming he was going to say it in my ear I did not move. But he did the unexpected and kissed my cheek. Quickly I jumped back. "W-What the bloody hell are you thinking frog!" I growled angrily. Francis smirked. "Oh? And what is petite lapin, thinking now?" Francis purred out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I couldn't help but shiver a bit before pushing the damn Frenchman away. "My thoughts are my thoughts only and I wouldn't share my personal

thoughts with a cretin such as you!" I told him angrily. Just then the Gym teacher strode up front of the class and yelled, "Hello! My name is

Coach Mikey. I am your physical education teacher this year!" Coach Mikey walked back and forth examining his students, which consists of a

foreign German, foreign Italian, a bunch of Asians whom seem to be fighting, the bloody frog, a bunch of idiotic Americans and an Englishman,

that's me. "Almost all of you are scrawny and need to build some muscle! Now get with your partners and start getting to know them." Coach

said, and then particularly chooses to glance at me. "And if you start to fight your partner then you will need to do 10 pushups!" I give a large

sigh and turn back to Francis. Twitching a bit, I put up an obvious fake smile, the ends of my mouth twitching as well. "S-So, Francis, y-you're

from France right?" I forcefully asked him. I blinked when I heard him sigh. "Oui, could you not tell by ze accent and my language?" he asked in a

sassy tone. "Hmph, whatever frog." I scowled and looked away, just then I heard one of the Americans yell, "The British are coming, the

British are coming!" I growled clenching my fists at my side. 'I knew something like this w2ould happen.' I thought to myself. Just then I felt

hand on my right shoulder. "Don't worry, zey (they) are just stupid Americans," The Frenchman murmured to me. Oddly, it seemed to calm me

a bit. "Thanks... I guess." I said back calmly. 'I guess it couldn't hurt to get to know the Frenchman. "You're welcome mon cher." The Frenchman

smiled. "So, how are you if I may ask?" I asked not knowing what to talk about. "Hm? I am well. What about yourself?" Francis asked back. "I'm

quite well thank you very much." I replied back. Pause, followed by an awkward silence. "Are you a virgin?" The Frenchman asked out of

nowhere. "W-What! That is a-a personal m-matter!" I stuttered clearly flustered. "I'll take zat (that) as a yes." The Frenchman said and he

wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Get your bloody hands off of me frog!" I scowled as I push the annoying Frenchman away from me.

Im sorry its so short OTL


End file.
